She Always Knows
by livelovewrite127
Summary: Percy Jackson has always loved Annabeth Chase. They've been through the ends of the earth and back. Percy is finally ready to pop the question. The only problem is, their lives can never be peaceful or quiet enough to allow asking to be easy.


**Set 6 years after the Last Olympian. Percy and Annabeth are 22 and live in NYC. In Percy's POV**

I was standing in my room looking in my bedroom mirror. I never actually use my mirror that often. Why should I? It's not like I really comb my hair. I just kind of get out of the shower and rub my head down with a towel. The only time I ever use the thing is when I'm nervous about something and need practice. Like when I was a teenager, me and the mirror had like a bajillion conversations because I was practicing how to ask Annabeth out. Okay, I used the mirror a lot when I was a teenager. Anyway, now I've started talking to it again. This time, I'm talking about tying the knot. With Annabeth, not the mirror.

"Will you marry me?" I asked then saw the look on my face and started laughing.

"Not with that face." I said chuckling. "Okay, starting over."

I cleared my throat. "Annabeth, you've made me the happiest man on this earth."

"Wait… this earth? Camp Half-blood isn't on earth… crap I should probably say universe. Or how about just ever? You've made me the happiest man ever. That sounds dumb…"

So anyway, this went on for the longest time. I didn't want to mess this up. Annabeth means a lot to me, everything actually. All I've wanted for a while was to call her my wife, I love her, I've always loved her. Days would go by and I'm really get of sick of chickening out.

So today I took a stand against my wimpiness and I am bringing the ring, taking her for a walk in central park, out to eat, and do things right. Guys propose everyday! So why do I feel like a rock is sitting in the pit of my stomach? What if she says no? It's worth asking.

I made sure I was early to where we were meeting in the park. I needed time to study my surroundings. I tried to seem cool when she walked up. Her long, blonde, princess curls cascaded around her face, her eyes… Gods her eyes. They were like a pair of gorgeous, silver orbs that glowed brighter than any star in the sky. She had a smirk on her face when she saw me. I loved that look on her face.

"Hey Seaweed Brain." She smiled as she leaned in and kissed my lips lightly.

"Good to see you Wise Girl." I said smiling a goofy smile.

I intertwined our fingers.

"Feels like it's been a while since I've seen you." She said matter-of-factly.

"I know, I missed you." I said smiling and not being able to take my eyes off her.

"I've missed you too." She said bumping our shoulders.

We held a little bit of small talk, she told me about college, I told her about college. It was a generally nice day. I felt the ring in my pocket. It was really causing me to hyperventilate.

Suddenly, she took my arm and I swear I almost had a heart attack.

"Percy, are you alright? You look like you're about to pass out."

I opened my mouth to say something. The ring was like shaking in my pocket.

"I'm fine, I'm just… worried about this test I have to take."

Crap. I chickened out again.

She raised an eyebrow. "You? Worried about a test? Why do I know buy into that?"

I laughed and kissed her forehead.

"I'm fine." I said and she gave me and look and I laughed again. "Honestly."

When I thought she would press me farther on the subject, she wrapped her arms around my neck.

"I love you." She said softly.

I kissed her nose. "I love you too."

"Did you just kiss my nose?"

"Didn't you think it was cute?"

"It was adorable, but what if I sneezed?" she asked.

I laughed and suddenly the ring was sneaking back in my mind. She was wonderful.

"I uh… do have something to tell you… er ask you."

"Yeah?"

Again, my mouth opened, then closed. My heart was beating faster than the indie 500.

"Annabeth… I love you."

'That's not a question, Seaweed Brain."

"You love me right?"

"That's not a question either." She said softly. "Of course I love you."

I sighed and smiled. Alright. No more looking back. I'm asking this question.

I got on one knee and Annabeth's eyes widened. I couldn't tell whether this was good or bad.

I took her hand. "Annabeth Chase, from the moment I laid eyes on you I knew in my heart that we had something nothing less than perfect. I'm not the tallest, smartest, wealthiest guy out there in this world, and I know you deserve someone so much more than me, you deserve perfect, because Wise girl you're perfect to me. You've made me the happiest man in the universe. I've wanted to call you my wife for the longest time, and I want to call you that forever. I love you… will…"

Suddenly a minotaur came out of nowhere.

"RAWRRR!" It growled and I immediately got up and uncapped riptide.

"Percy!" Annabeth yelled as the minotaur chucked a tree at us.

We hit the floor.

"You go left, I'll go right." Annabeth said.

"3, 2, GO!" I shouted as we got up and bolted on opposite side of the minotaur. The stupid bull headed beast decided to call in some back up.

"SO. NOT. FAIR." I yelled.

Annabeth raced around the bend and we met in the middle.

"You can take daddy, I'll take mama." She said and I nodded.

"Yes ma'am."

Daddy was not easy. He was about 3 feet taller than mama and his breath smelled similar to what I would imagine a donkey's butt smells like.

Annabeth just doesn't struggle with minotaurs. Maybe mama wasn't really in the mood to fight, because after a few scrapes and scratches, she disappeared.

"Still not finished with daddy I see?" she said breathing heavily.

"You know me, I never finish anything without you."

"Don't I know that?" she smirked as we dodged a blow.

"nice miss!" she yelled.

"Must you provoke it?"

"I think it's funny how it starts to steam out of it's nose." She said.

We dodged another blow.

"You're right, this is hilarious." I said sarcastically.

She laughed and I caught a swift slice in the stomach.

"Nice shot, Seaweed Brain. You aren't as bad at this as I remember."

"Cute." I joked.

This time she caught the minotaur in the arm.

"sweet shot Wise Girl. I already knew you were badass though."

"You better."

I caught the minotaur in the neck.

"He's done." She said as the minotaur hit the ground and disappeared.

I turned to tell her good work like I usually do, but she caught me off guard by jumping at me. She planted a huge kiss on my lips.

"Yes."

"Yes?" I asked.

"Yes I'll marry you." She said laughing.

My heart was racing again and I smiled. "I love you."

She kissed my nose this time. "I love you too."

I chuckled and kissed her lips again.

I felt for the ring in my pocket and took it out. Her smile grew wider as I slipped it on her finger.

"You know, you've just made me happier than anyone else in this world."

I kissed her again.

"You have no idea what that means to hear you say that."

"I think I do." She murmured against my mouth.

She always knows.


End file.
